That Spark
by iloverob32
Summary: This is the scene in episode 20, Traitor at Cassie's grandmother's wake. She escapes to her room to be alone and Adam comes in. What would have happened had they not been interrupted by Blackwell?


**I just discovered this show on Netflix a couple of weeks ago. What a wonderful gem! Anyway, this is my take on what I wished would have happened had Cassie and Adam not been interrupted. It is the scene at her grandmother's wake when she goes to her room to escape. All familiar dialogue is from the show The Secret Circle. Told from Cassie's POV.**

I had walked around like a zombie long enough, pretending to be okay, pretending I don't feel sad or lonely with nothing left to tie me to my mother. Today had been hard, burying my grandmother. The last three days following her death were perhaps the hardest days in my short life that I had ever had to endure. Looking for an escape, I head to my room, my safe haven, where I can grieve privately. I look around to make sure no one sees me and open the door and close it quietly. Leaning against it, I shake off the tears threatening to fall. I take a deep breath and walk over to sit on the edge of my bed. Thoughts of my beautiful grandmother invade my mind. The few times my grandmother had visited my mom and I, we always looked forward to it.

My memories are interrupted by a knock and Adam opening the door. "Hi."

My emotions are swirling like a tornado, ready to unleash the feelings I still have for him. I let out a breath but don't say anything, the tears obvious in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to be alone?" He says, always willing to give me what I need.

"No, come on in. I was just a-just hiding." The tears have now almost given up the fight clinging to my eyelids as he walks to stand in front of me. He stands there for a few seconds studying me. It hurts too much to meet his eyes. I want him here, but I don't want him here. I love him, but knowing he doesn't love me anymore is just breaking my heart. My heart and mind struggle with my thoughts while he sits next to me, careful to maintain a safe distance.

"She was an amazing lady," he finally says, breaking the awkward silence.

Letting out a shaky breath, I nod. Then I think about everything I have lost. My emotions are all over the place. Shaking my head, I say, "What hurts the most...I think what hurts the most about losing my grandmother is...is that she's the only thing I had left of my mom. And now...I mean there's no one left alive who really knows me." My eyes dart to him quickly to convey my explanation. "When I was me, before everything changed." I can feel his eyes on me, watching me closely.

Before I can continue my rambling, he declares with heavy sincerity, "I may not have known you before, but I know you now. I know who you are inside."

This Is why I love Adam. He always knows the right thing to say. Feeling completely overwhelmed, I kiss him. Like a spark of electricity, I feel the energy between us immediately, like before we bound the circle and were breaking light bulbs. He must also sense it because he begins to kiss me back. I am so lost in the kiss, it seems like hours, feeling his soft lips on mine. I stroke his face tenderly and play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Oh my sweet, sweet Adam. Except that he isn't mine anymore. Since he is kissing me back, does that mean he loves me? I am so confused. I break the kiss and pull away. It's just too much. Too much love from me, not enough from him. Getting up from the bed, I begin to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I walk over to the door to leave. I have to get away before my true feelings make an obvious appearance.

"Cassie, wait. You don't have to apologize." He grabs my arm and there's that spark again. He has to feel it.

"Tell me you feel that, Adam." My eyes flick from his hand to his eyes.

"Feel what?" he asks softly, his long, beautiful eyelashes flutter as he tries to figure out what I am talking about.

The tears begin to fall again. My grandmother is gone and Adam doesn't love me. And apparently the electricity I feel between us is my imagination. I have no one to tell my problems to. I can't tell Diana I still love Adam, because that would be awkward. Faye is...Faye. Melissa and I have never been close. I let out a soft whimpering sob.

"Hey, come here." He pulls me into a hug and strokes my hair, leaving me in even worse emotional shape. It's not his fault I still love him. Damn curse! Damn my too powerful dark magic! "It's okay, Cassie. I get it."

Still sobbing slightly, I groan and pull away again. "No, Adam, you don't." My hand reaches up to stroke his handsome face, hoping to reach any love he still has for me with my eyes and my touch. I whisper painfully, "I still love you." Hoping to avoid the rejection in his eyes, I look down at the floor.

He pulls his face away and backs away from the embrace. My hand drops from his face to my side awkwardly. "What?" He says, emphasizing the "t". "That's impossible. How could you still love me? We both drank that elixir." I must appear slightly traumatized by his reaction, because he pauses for a moment searching for the right words. "I still care about you, but I don't love you. Cassie, look at me." My heavy eyes swing to his. "I don't mean that cruelly, but I feel I have to be honest. How is it the elixir didn't work on you?" He begins to pace.

"I-I don't know, Adam, but it didn't. My father thinks it might be my dark magic that's too strong."

He stops pacing and faces me. "How do we fix this? There has to be a way. We will fix this." He reaches for me and pulls me to him and cups my face. And then he kisses...my forehead. "We will fix this." He repeats, apparently searching for answers in my eyes.

"Wait, we can't. What about the curse? Someone will die. We can't just ignore that."

"There has to be a way, Cassie. I want to love you again. I want that feeling back. That-that-" He struggles to find the right words.

"That spark?" I ask knowingly.

He cocks his head to the side. "Yes, that spark."

**I really wanted this to end with them in each others arms and live happily ever after, but that's not realistic in this scene. I also don't have any way to fix the supposed curse. I mostly wanted Adam to know the pain Cassie is in because she still loves him. In my mind, he had a right to know. Anyway, let me know what you think. Please review.**


End file.
